Whatever It Takes
by slashburd
Summary: Some things are more important than others. Some things matter so much it hurts. Rated M for implied M/M slash, don't like don't read. Nothing explicit but angsty in tne extreme. All reads and reviews appreciated as ever.


The breakfast prepared was a hearty one; true Southern quantities of fare such as sausage, eggs, pancakes, muffins and Matt's favourite chocolate cereal. It wasn't traditional but always popular. A warm and inviting smell was what Hunter hoped would serve as an alarm clock to his still sleeping lover, body still prostrate after almost 10 hours. Half of him wanted to leave Matt to sleep but his more sensible side knew that the best thing to do was to wake him, feed him and try to get to the bottom of what had caused this latest funk.

Ten minutes more passed and the pile of food was ready, spread across the table like something out of an Ina Garten cookbook. Proud of his efforts Hunter slipped off the rather unflattering apron that was a present from Jeff, who considered the older man to be the equivalent of his brother's wife in all but law, and headed towards the bottom of the staircase. Slowly he started the ascent, listening all the while to see if there was any sign of life. Nothing heard he carried on, reaching the landing and turning for their bedroom.

Ten footsteps later he was tentatively turning the rickety handle he'd been meaning to replace for months and immediately regretted his previous laziness. It creaked to life and the door swung back releasing the rays of light into the hallway. Stepping inside he saw Matt sprawled naked across the bed, his face still curled into the picture of quiet contentment as he had left it earlier, only the position having changed to take more of an advantage of the extra space.

Walking over Hunter perched on the side of the bed and stroked the dark strands out of their resting place across Matt's forehead, tucking them behind a protruding ear. Running that same hand over the curve of the warm skinned shoulder he began his task of bringing Matt round, not concerned over the food, more so over waking his lover up sufficiently to talk over what he'd found at the side of the pool earlier in the morning.

"Angel? Angel, are you gonna come and get some food?"

"Mhmmmm... wha... Hunner? S'at you?"

The tone of surprise in Matt's voice was both adorable yet worrying and Hunter couldn't help but be concerned at how genuine it was. If it had genuinely been forgotten by the younger man that Hunter had arrived home last night he could almost understand it given the state he'd found Matt in. Leaning over to press a quick kiss to the cheek that was embossed with pillow marks he opted to stand and make it easier for his presence to be seen through the squinty eyes peering up at him.

"S-sir?"

"Yes, angel?"

"You're here?"

"Kinda looks that way to me."

Hunter's tone was far from sharp but he wondered just how Matt had heard his words when he saw the naked form bundle out of bed and to its knees, head bowed in a respectful deference that was near ruined by the fact that the cotton top sheet had somehow become anchored to Matt's left ankle. Taking a step forward he brought the soft denim of his jeans into contact with the cheek he'd kissed before and curled his hand around the back of the head that now rested against his thigh.

"No need to break your neck gettin' down there kid, y'know I'm not a harsh old man just yet."

With a smile Hunter reached down and took Matt's hands, guiding him to his feet and then into his arms. He felt the weight of a head on his shoulder and wrapped his arms around the thinned waist, more bone under his touch than he'd felt before or thought was healthy.

"You ok kid? I know I been away a few weeks but you looked like hell last night."

"I'm fine Sir, just had a rough couple of days. Can't seem to sleep much lately when you're not here."

The words sounded like an accusation, one that Hunter would gladly have held his hands up to. Even though he wasn't wrestling the new job in creative meant he was out on the road as much if not more than before. He didn't like the distance but hadn't wanted to leave the business either. Not until he'd been talked into watching Matt's videos online by a concerned Randy, had his phone calls home ignored and then told Vince he needed a break and headed for home. There had been a frustratingly long 7 hour flight and drive in front of him but nothing had seemed as long as the twilight hours of last night.

* * *

After he'd managed to get Matt dry and get him settled into bed Hunter had gone back downstairs to grab a drink and throw his clothes for the laundry. Once the main stuff was going round the washer he'd taken a walk out into the garden, pausing on the decking to check that the tub was definitely off. Switches flicked he'd picked up a couple of empty bottles and a Cheetos bag. Checking inside the weighted bag he'd thought there were still some inside but it wasn't snacks that were in the bottom.

Rattling from side to side were two empty pill sleeves, all the pills having been popped free of the restrictive packaging and presumably consumed. Plucking one out Hunter flicked the orange crumbs off and tried to read the labelling. Unfortunately the cloud covered moon didn't want to assist in his enquiries and he soon found himself in the kitchen, bottles dumped in the glass bin and grabbing a piece of kitchen paper to clean the packet properly.

The next sound was the metallic clatter of the packet falling onto the hardwood table top and a long, hard breath out. He'd always thought Matt knew better, knew Jeff had set the example of everything Matt never wanted to be. All the guys had tried, dabbled and used them to dull the pain inside and outside at one time or another but he thought Matt was happy or at least happier than he'd been in a while. It felt to Hunter like every stiff gut shot he'd ever taken slammed into him all at once and the dizzy feeling left him with his head hung low, hands locked behind it, eyes screwed tight shut.

* * *

In his heart he'd known something close to the truth. Those brown eyes he knew so well had widened in the videos he'd seen, the pupils dilated and the blinking slowed almost to a stop. He wasn't sure that Matt would even know he'd made the videos let alone what he'd said in them. The opinions and ramblings had been squared away, Vince knowing that the dash home would stop them increasing in number. Hunter's word had been his promise to Vince and Steph that he'd fix it all up. That promise extended beyond the four walls of the production truck's executive office, it was one that he meant in his heart too and tried to send through the night's ether to the man he loved and would give anything for.

Breakfast was a relaxed affair, Matt picking at the food but being tempted enough by the different dishes to eat as much of a meal as he'd had in a while. A shower and then some fresh clothes improved his appearance to no end, albeit that the freshly shaven thin-line beard framed a face without its usual rounded cheeks. As he rested back against the wall near the door it was clear that Matt's figure was more slender than was normal. Hunter had suggested a trip out to the nearby lake, their favourite spot to go get away from it all. Their usual jokes about their first trip to the coffee stand there raised the first shared smile of the day, the connection of which stopped them both in their tracks.

"Hunter, I got something I need to tell you, I can't lie to you no more..."

Matt's tone was downbeat and almost sheepish as if he was a child again and was confessing to his dad that he'd told a lie or stolen a dollar out of Jeff's piggybank to go buy a soda. His eyes were fixed on the floor as if he daren't look up ever again.

"I figure I kinda know already Matty..." Hunter paused, walking closer then extending his arm to cup Matt's face in his hand, stroking the downy hair with the pad of his thumb. "I cleared up last night, found a few things and I want you to know that I'm not angry. I love you Matt, I want you to get sorted out and I'm not going anywhere until you're good and strong enough to come with me, okay?"

Tears puddled in Matt's eyes, the water wobbling as he bit his lip hard in a hopeless attempt to stifle them.

"I gave it everything I had Hunter, everything and look what they left me with. I've got nothing without my career, everything I ever did or worked for is gone if I lose my career."

The break in role wasn't punished, more that Hunter welcomed it. He'd never seen himself just as the dominant party, in truth he'd throw that side of their life aside tomorrow if Matt wanted to. They'd always just be Matt and Hunter to each other in times of trouble or need.

As the room stayed still and silent around them Matt slid down the wall until he piled into a heap of limbs on the floor, silent tears rolling down his face. Hunter dropped to his knees and then sat with his own back flush to the painted plaster, gently ushering and manoeuvring Matt onto his lap. Damning and ignoring the pain in the flattened joints he wrapped the smaller man up in his arms and shushed away the gentle sobs.

The collar still secured around Matt's neck poked out above the t-shirt he'd changed into and more than ever Hunter was thankful for their arrangement. Without it he didn't know how long Matt would've kept up the lie and he found himself deeply touched by the honesty it had caused his lover to show. Now it was time to keep his part of the bargain, to stay strong and take the burden, to earn his title as Master. One silent vow to accompany his silent promise. Whatever it takes.

* * *

**A/N: So, this was a tough write, inspired by the awesome Sleeping Within Loving Arms by Dark Kaneanite so go check it out too! Our Matt/H OTP are the cause of many ups and downs and the current state of Matty, well, what can I say other than I'm not happy about it *sigh***

**All reads and reviews appreciated as ever!**


End file.
